La última vez
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Hay personas que dejan huella, gente que sin importar el tiempo no se olvida. Ese era el caso de Hermione Granger aquien Viktor Krum no podia olvidar. Respuesta al reto musical del foro Weird Sisters Reviews


**La última vez **

**Por**: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer:** Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Nota**: Escrito para Darkness Vanish Hime como petición en la comunidad san_drabbletin y como respuesta al reto musical del foro Weird Sisters, inspirado en la letra de "Olvidame tu" de Miguel Bose

**Palabras:** 2,453

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Víktor recordaba haber escuchado alguna vez – o talvez leído- eso de que el primer amor no se olvida, que se quedaba guardado en la memoria, también había leído – o escuchado no estaba seguro – que ese primer amor, era generalmente fallido, una persona inalcanzable, o una relación efímera pero que dejaba sus huellas por siempre en el interior.

Él no estaba del todo seguro que aquello fuera verdad, pero tampoco tenia argumentos suficientes como para decir que fuera mentira, al contrario, tenía más argumentos como para decir que aquello era verdad, pero se negaba a pensar que efectivamente jamás podía olvidar a Hermione Granger.

Después de tres años seguía recordando vividamente la primera vez que la había visto, sentada en el gran comedor, con un libro en las manos, sus ojos habían hecho contacto solo un momento, un momento mientras él ponía el pergamino que tenia su nombre en el cáliz de fuego. Hasta ese momento no había creído en el amor a primera vista, pero al parecer así había sido con él, había sido mirar aquellos ojos castaños y tener la certeza de que la chica marcaría su vida, para bien o para mal.

Y no se había equivocado, Hermione había marcado su vida de muchas maneras, con los pocos meses que había tenido para estar con ella, la chica se había encargado de hacerse de un lugar para sí, de instalarse en su corazón y no parecía tener intenciones de irse.

La prueba era el hecho de que a pesar del paso del tiempo, él siguiera recordando con claridad, todas y cada una de las palabras de la chica, de las conversaciones a media voz en la biblioteca, en algún pasillo lejos de los curiosos, recordaba también la incertidumbre que sentía cada que ella mencionaba a Harry Potter.

Por que Viktor observaba la manera en que ella hablaba de él, con admiración, con cariño; aun recordaba con claridad los celos que lo habían embargado, por que ¿qué era Víktor Krum comparado con Potter el niño que sobrevivió? Fue la primera vez que ser un buscador no le pareció suficiente, y sin embrago Hermione no parecía ser conciente del poder que tenia sobre él, de los sentimientos que tenia para con ella.

No pareció notarlo, aun después de la segunda prueba, viéndolo ahora en retrospectiva, era posible que todo hubiera sido demasiado y que ella aun fuera algo joven como para notar el interés que había sentido por ella y sin embargo ella se había encargado de interesarlo cada vez más. Sin proponérselo

Aun recordaba la manera en que su corazón había latido cuando la había visto a ella, el día del baile de navidad, Viktor guardaba aquella velada en su memoria etiquetada como inolvidable, había sido esa noche cuando se había prometido dejar huella en la castaña, no lo había logrado al menos no de la manera en que a él le hubiera gustado.

Aun tenia el sabor de su único beso en los labios, y eso que había besado a un par de chicas después de ella; el beso había sido él ultimo intento de dejar marca en ella, el primer beso se suponía que era especial y jamás se olvidaba. Por eso el se había propuesto besarla, que ella lo recordara por siempre como él que le había dado su primer beso.

Irónicamente había sido él quien había terminado aun más encandilado con la chica luego de verla completamente sonrojada, con mirada de incredulidad y los dedos sobre los labios, como si no se pudiera creer que él realmente la hubiera besado, era justamente esa combinación entre seguridad e inocencia lo que tanto le gustaba de la chica.

Luego había llegado la inminente separación, el intercambio de direcciones, los deseos de buena surte, el abrazo que a Víctor se le antojo muy corto, justamente cuando había regresado a Bulgaria había escrito la primera carta de un centenar más. Curiosamente no tenía miedo de volcar en ese papel sus temores de desnudarse un poco mas para ella y mostrarse como era, de hablarle de su familia de sus compañeros. Por que Hermione Granger lo hacia sentirse como un chico mas, y lo trataba como a un chico mas y eso le gustaba.

Ella le contestaba con cartas larguísimas, aderezadas con sus aventuras, con sus temores con sus preocupaciones, en muchas de esas cartas Viktor había aprendido a aborrecer al pelirrojo de Ronald Weasley, leer por medio de la letra de Hermione lo mucho que el pelirrojo le afectaba y lo que a veces la dañaba sin saber. Viktor no sabia como una chica tan inteligente y genial como ella, podía tener una autoestima tan frágil, por supuesto trabajaba en ello, pero era obvio para Víktor lo mucho que a ella le costaba aun creer que él estuviera interesado en ella, y lo mucho que le afectaba lo que Weasley o Potter pudieran pensar de ella.

Viktor se sentía enfermo cada vez que leía que Hermione se sentía preocupada por Potter o que había peleado con Weasley nuevamente y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder volver en el tiempo y haber puesto mas atención al pelirrojo. Por que ahora se daba cuenta de la poca atención que le había puesto tan concentrado como estaba en Potter y solo en las cartas se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que era realmente el pelirrojo.

Jugando ya profesionalmente, las cartas que mandaba a Hermione habían disminuido en su frecuencia, pero no así en la cantidad de cosas que le contaba e incluso mas, se esmeraba por contar a la chica cada detalle de su semana, de hablarle de la gente a su alrededor, mientras ella seguía contándole de su familia, de sus temores de Hogwarts, de Ronald y esa novia que se había conseguido. Del inminente temor ante la guerra que ya estaba llevándose acabo fuera de Hogwarts y sobre todo del miedo que tenía por su familia, sobre todo por sus padres.

Poco a poco la correspondencia había ido menguando en frecuencia, Viktor había seguido escribiendo con la misma frecuencia, pero las respuestas cada vez tardaban mas en llegar, y a veces Hermione solo parecía contarle cosas a medias, hasta aquella ultima en que le había dicho que posiblemente tardaría mucho en poder escribirle y que por favor el ya no le escribiera hasta que ella no lo hiciera primero.

Cuando Fleur le mando la invitación para su boda, Viktor había creído que seria la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella, para preguntarle lo que estaba pasando, para decirle que su familia podía ir a Bulgaria que él los cuidaría, que cuidaría de ella si se lo permitía. Y que no había nada que deseara mas fervientemente como que ella lo permitiera.

Pero la oportunidad no se había dado, por que Hermione, hermosamente enfundada en rojo, parecía tener la mente en otra parte y en otra persona, el pelirrojo que parecía su sombra y que no se despegaba de ella. Luego todo había sido caos, la preocupación abriéndose paso en el interior cuando ya pasado todo y ella ya no estaba entre la gente.

Fueron meses de angustia, Víktor lo recuerda bien, incluso llamo a la casa de Hermione, haciéndolo tal y como ella le había explicado y nadie había contestado, no había rastro de la castaña y el mundo mágico estaba sumido en una paranoia total.

Voldemort se había hecho ya del poder en Londres y se decía era cuestión de tiempo para que el resto de la comunidad mágica sufriera ante sus embates, se decía que había espías por todos lados, que los gigantes estaban de su parte, que Potter no tardaba en caer.

Y a Viktor se le encogía el corazón cada vez que decían eso, por que si Potter caía, él sabia que Hermione caería con Potter y el simple pensamiento lo dejaba sin aire, y lo pero era saber que la vida continuaba, escuchar los rumores. Ver como la gente se llenaba de angustia, y que nadie hacia nada.

Viktor decidió que iría a Londres, pero su madre lo detuvo, simplemente por que no sabia en quien podía confiar, y había tenido que conformarse con una vida a medias, entrenamientos, partidos, la amenaza de Voldemort, la desconfianza ante los rumores de que los espías del mago tenebroso estaban cerca.

Habían sido meses difíciles, la información oficial era escasa y esta no decía nada de Voldemort, ni de sus seguidores, mientras que la información no oficial hablaba de nuevos ataques a comunidades muggles, de magos que habían sido encontrados muertos bajo la marca tenebrosa, curiosamente era justamente esa contradicción de versiones lo que más miedo daba, lo que los hacia sentirse mas vulnerables y sobre todo mas ignorantes que nunca.

Años después Viktor intentaría recordar como había sido, pero no lo haría, lo único que sabía era simplemente que Potter había ganado, que había ganado la segunda guerra contra Voldemort, Viktor no había esperado a confirmar la noticia, que se propagaba de voz en voz entre magos incrédulos. Él la había escuchado en el primer entrenamiento del día y no había necesitado más, por que la noticia no oficial decía que la pelea se había llevado a cabo en Hogwarts y que el castillo había quedado en una precaria situación.

Se había puesto en marcha inmediatamente, la aparición lo había llevado a Hosgmade y desde ahí técnicamente había corrido para llegar a Hogwarts sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la derrota del mago tenebroso?, A juzgar por el llanto, y los movimientos de quienes se encontraba no demasiado.

No era el único que estaba llegando en esos momentos para prestar su ayuda, podía ver a más magos, ayudando, podía ver también la destrucción del castillo que tanto lo había impresionado años atrás, la imagen era sobrecogedora y sin duda hablaba de la ferocidad de la batalla que se había llevado acabo ahí.

Hermione había estado junto a Harry hasta que este había cerrado los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado y también triste, Ron había salido a unirse con su familia y Hermione no podía evitar las lágrimas cada que recordaba la perdida de los Weasley, cada que recordaba los rostros amigos en las bajas. Ella estaba ahí, por que alguien tenia que velar por Harry, ahora que todo había acabado algunas personas ahí, aun querían algo del chico, pero Harry ya había hecho todo lo que debía, ahora era momento de que otros salieran en su relevo, Harry estaba cansado, magullado y necesitaba descansar, reponerse al dolor que se había generado en los últimos meses.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí? No lo sabia con exactitud, pero Ginny apareció con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y el semblante lleno de aflicción.

-Yo me quedo con él, Hermione- murmuro, con la voz cansada

Hermione la observo un momento, Ginny se veía mayor, y ella entendió que todos lo que habían pasado por esa batalla habían crecido de golpe y porrazo, y mucho tenían que reponerse al dolor.

Había salido a los jardines, incapaz de regresar al gran comedor y escuchar los sollozos de los familiares, incapaz también de intentar ayudar en algo en esos momentos, por que estaba pensando en sus propios padres, pensando que tenía que dejar Ron y Harry para ir en busca de sus padres, y sabia que tanto uno como otro la necesitaban, no de la misma manera, pero lo hacían.

Viktor la encontró casi de manera casual, de la misma manera en que la había mirado la primera vez, cuando había depositado su nombre en el cáliz, sus ojos se habían posado ahí y la había reconocido, tenia el cabello mas enmarañado que de costumbre, el rostro se notaba sucio, salvo por donde las lagrimas habían dejado su rastro, se notaba mas alta y mas delgada.

Sus ojos eran más profundos y su rostro tenia cortes aquí y haya, su corazón dio un vuelco cundo los ojos de ella hicieron contacto con los suyos, y supo que había cambiado, que esa Hermione que estaba frente a él ya no era la misma que había conocido antes, que había visto y vivido muchas cosas, se notaba en sus ojos, eran los de una persona que había pasado por mucho dolor en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Pero no le importo, se lanzo a abrazarla con fuerza, por que necesitaba sentirla, le pareció irónico que estuvieran en el mismo lugar donde se habían despedido por primera vez, pero no dejo de abrazarla, de respirar su aroma.

-Viktor- escucho que decía ella

Incluso su voz parecía diferente, cansada, aun que seguía teniendo el mismo timbre que él había guardado en la memoria, no tenia el mismo aroma de la ultima vez, ahora los cabellos de la joven olían a humo a polvo.

Se separo de ella para mirarla fijamente, para constatar que estaba bien, antes de posar de nuevo los ojos en los de ella

-Vine en cuanto me enterre – dijo él contestando a la pregunta en las orbes castañas

-Necesitamos ayuda- dijo ella mirando hacia el castillo – hubo mucho daño que se llevo acabo con magia oscura y es imposible reconstruir esas partes a base de magia- dijo

-Vine porr ti Herrmione-

Hermione sonrió tristemente, negando con la cabeza

-Yo... - comenzó ella y ahí en ese momento Víktor pudo ver de nuevo, a la jovencita de 15 años de la que se había despedido aquella tarde, pero también noto la mujer en la que se había convertido.

La tomo de la barbilla con delicadeza por que no necesitaba que ella dijera nada, observo su rostro para grabarlo en su memoria, por que estaba seguro que esa era la ultima vez que se verían.

-No digas nada- le dijo intentando sonreírle

Observo como las pupilas de ella, se abrían un poco mas ligeramente, al final como sus labios se movían, para decir justamente lo que el no quería oír, lo que le había pedido que no dijera, actuó mas por impulso, que por pensamiento, acallando con sus labios, las palabras que ella estaba por pronunciar.

No fue como la primera vez, por que Hermione se quedo quieta, muy quieta y sus labios solo estuvieron unidos un momento, un simple segundo que basto para que Víctor supiera que para Hermione Granger lo que habían vivido juntos era un simple recuerdo, ella si había logrado olvidarlo.

- Él es muy afortunado- murmuro sin mirar a la joven

Ya sabia que sin importar lo que pasara en el futuro, Hermione seria siempre "la chica" para él. Y mientras ella lo quisiera así él seria "el chico" para ella, aun que eso solo significara ser el destinatario de esas cartas llenas de palabras que no compartiría con nadie más.

**Notas de la autora**

Por momentos pensé que no lo terminaría nunca, pero al fin lo he hecho y me ha gustado(lo que ya es raro), esta pareja me gusta y espero que a ustedes también les guste, espero sus comentarios


End file.
